


You Found Me

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bitterness, I hope you like it, M/M, Other, Protection, Sweetness, Whatever it is sweet, it's cute!, might be slightly out of character, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: After years of searching and no luck Hux had given up on finding his brother. That is one day until one of the First Order men stumble upon a someone with the same DNA coding as their General.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drappersky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drappersky/gifts).



 

            The two were intertwined together on the bed. Stars shined brightly outside of the window of the General’s room. Kylo Ren looked at the ginger hair of his partner lying on his shoulder. It was a strangely peaceful at this moment. Neither of them were fighting for dominance in the starship or bickering at the other. Both of their bodies were aching from exhaustion from the previous activities. At this point in time they were both at their most relaxed states. Hux was thankful that Kylo wasn’t running his big mouth for once. Kylo was thankful that the General wasn’t commanding him what to do.

 

            It was nice for them to sit here contently. Neither of them was arguing over the right course of action to take when encountering Resistance scum. Neither of them was arguing on who was more in charge. Neither of them was fighting for power. At this exact moment they were truly relaxed. Kylo mused inside his head wishing that everything could be like this. However, since both were people of high power it is nearly impossible to stay relaxed for long. Then lo and behold Hux’s com goes off.

 

            Kylo groaned rolling over the bed as Hux reached for it. “They always need you for something it appears,” the Force used complained.

 

            The First Order General ignored him in favor of answering the device. “What is it?” He asked a bit irritable. He wanted to make sure that people knew he was furious at them interrupting what little personal time he had.

 

            “General,” the other man began speaking to him. “A scouting group ran into some gangsters on the planet in Sector 142.”

 

            “And why is it important I know about this?” Hux asked irritably.

 

            The person seemed to be taking a breath thinking over his next couple words. “Apparently they referred to themselves as the Ma-Ma Clan,” he began. “They have stolen a lot of First Order technology along with interfering with many of our attacks. The scouting team discovered their base of operations and a raid for the supplies was made very promptly. There we discovered a lot of people that were forced into servitude. Among them was a technician with red hair…”

 

            “And is there any particular reason as to why you’re telling me about this before I am on duty?” Hux asked increasing in irritation. “I can deal with this matter once I am back on duty. It is of low priority for me.”

 

            “The technician working for them has the same DNA coding as you, sir,” the man spoke out. “At the moment he is a medical ship heading towards the Finalizer.”

 

            “Prepare the med bay,” Hux orders standing up. Kylo looked at him. He suddenly flipped into General mode. Great. “I want a full report about the raid, I want those involved in the interrogation rooms, and be sure that the technician is in excellent care.”

 

            “Yes, sir,” the man said. “Should we contact Master Ren?”

 

            “No,” Hux spat out. “I’ll contact him personally and have him report to the interrogation rooms.” He ended to conversation with the other man. He then went straight putting his clothing on. Kylo rolled over on his back a little annoyed.

 

            “What has got you so fired up?” Kylo asked. “It’s not like it was a Resistance team or anything like that. It was a bunch of lowlifes stealing our tech and profiting from it. Nothing for you to get so involved in.”

 

            “It’s not that,” Hux hissed out. He walked over to his drawers searching through something before pulling it out. “They have something… valuable to me. Something that has been missing for a very long time now. I actually thought I would never see it again.”

 

            “And what is _is_ exactly?” Kylo asked. “If we are going to be in this relationship, I should know everything about you.”

 

            Hux walked over to the bed giving him a picture. In this picture were two young boys that looked to be about ten years old. Both were wearing cadet uniforms and had similar hair styles. They looked like twins. Kylo noticed that both were smiling. “That’s my twin brother,” he elaborated. “Brenan was his name. When we were twelve is when he was taken from us. We were going on a break from the academy. Our ship was attacked. Somehow we got on separate escape pods. His was taken by our attackers.” He paused briefly. “After graduating I tried looking for him. I found some leads here and there, but they all lead to dead ends. But now, after all these years he is back.”

 

            Kylo looked at him. He never saw him show so much emotion in something like this before. It was odd to see the First Order General so torn up about seeing his long lost brother. The fact that he had one and didn’t know about it made him very angry. Hux did think that he was dead, so that made sense. Ren suddenly knew why he was to report to the interrogation rooms.

 

            “You want me to get information out of them,” Kylo spoke. “You want me to probe their minds to find whatever cruel thing they did to him.”

 

            “Then I want you to punish them accordingly,” Hux finished looking at him. “Make them pay for what they did to him.”

 

            Kylo smirked. “General, are you giving me creative freedom to torture people?” The Knight asked. He was actually looking forward to this.

 

            “Yes,” Hux answered. He had never seen the man look so furious in his life. “Get dressed, Ren. We have to go make sure these heinous people know never to mess with the First Order.”

 

            Kylo got dressed quickly. He never saw Hux so fired up before. He seemed so motivated to make sure these people are punished for their crimes. It was refreshing, but also terrifying. Ren followed the General to the place that the techie was being kept. Hux looked at the window into the room. The man had long red hair. Neither could see his face since he was facing away from the observation window. He was lying on the bed curled in on himself. Hux looked pained for a moment. That quickly faded as he went to see what the people had to say about him.

 

            At the moment Hux was not in a merciful mood. No. He was out for blood and punishment. How dare people touch his brother’s head. How dare they take him away and turn him into this mess of a person. How dare they think they can get away from it. It was all so humorous to Hux that THEY thought they were so smart. Little did they know that this techie had a brother as an officer of the grand First Order. It will be so pleasurable to see them die. Kylo walked looked at Hux before walking into the room. The first man was strapped to a chair looking worried around the place.

 

            Hux walked inside the room looking proud, strong. The person took one look at him and appeared vary confused. “Do I remind you of someone?” asked Hux. “I certainly hope so. Now, I want to know all about your little operation. Can you do that?”

 

            “Like hell I would tell someone like you,” he spat out.

 

            “I’m trying to be reasonable,” he deadpanned. “Just tell me all about your operations and then I’m positive your punishment will be minimal.”

 

            “Bite my ass, Red,” he spat out.

 

            He grimaced looking back at the Knight. “Ren, take care of him,” he ordered.

 

            “With pleasure, General,” Ren stood in front of the man extending his hand. He began to penetrate his mind. Hux smiled hearing it. It was a few minutes later when the Knight stopped. The man looked like he had been through hell. Even the Resistance pilot held on stronger than this man.

 

            “Ren, I want you to do whatever means to get information out of the remaining people,” Hux ordered. “Then report back to me. I will be at the medical bay.”

 

            “Yes, General,” Ren agreed. He knew that Hux was nervous about condition of his brother. He watched as the General marched out.

 

            Hux went straight to the place. He was nervous to see what kind of condition he was in.  He approached the door a little nervous about going inside. He didn’t want to know what his brother went through or how he looked. He didn’t want to see him so weak. Hux sucked in a deep breath. When the door opened up he saw the figure under the blanket twitch. His brother must be worried that he will be next in the torture chambers. There shouldn’t be any need to worry. Well, he doesn’t know that yet. Hux opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. This was pathetic. He was General Hux, master of the speech; his words alone can crumble any man. Yet, any words of comfort were too much to ask for.

 

            “A-are you going to hurt me?” The man asked. He had lost his Imperial accent. He had been gone many years. That can be expected. It was still jarring for Hux to hear it. “I-I didn’t do anything. They-they forced me to do that stuff.”

 

            “You’re not going to be punished,” Hux comforted him. “I actually wanted to ask you some questions. Can you look at me?”

 

            His brother turned around. Hux must have looked shocked because he was hunched in on himself. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. They weren’t his anymore. They were bionics. The skin around the eyes was red. He noticed that they adjusted to looking at Hux. Then he noticed that there was a tattoo on his head reading male. His blood ran cold as he thought about what that could mean. Creatures that weren’t familiar with the human body could have put that on him. They could have done awful things to him. What happened to his eyes? Fuck. This was a giant mess. He knew his brother would have some kind of damage, but he never imagined this.

 

            “Armitage?” His brother asked a little uncertainly. Hux smiled approaching him. “Y-you’re General.”

 

            “Yes I am,” he stated. “What happened to you?”

 

            “I was taken to a lot of different planets,” he began to explain trying to remember it all. “Then someone bought me. That’s when I got the tattoo. After that it was a blur until Ma-Ma. She-she gouged my eyes out and replaced them with…” He motioned to his eyes. “These. They are designed to help me read the computer screens better. They called me Techie. It’s my name it appears.”

 

            “That’s not your name,” Hux decided.

 

            “Brenan died a long time ago,” Techie stated. “He died the second I was sold to my first master. He died when they couldn’t tell the difference between a human male and female and put this tattoo on. He died when he knew you couldn’t find him.”

 

            Hux felt a pain in his heart. It is so odd to have all his emotions out like this. Ren must think it is pretty crazy as well. “You’re still my brother,” he decided. Techie looked at him with a soft, broken smile.

 

            “Y-you mean that?” He asked.

 

            “I wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t true,” Hux smiled. The General approached the bed bringing his brother into a hug. This was strange for the General to show this sort of affection towards someone so freely, but this was a special case. His brother was home. He was where he was supposed to belong. Even if he wasn’t the same man as he knew when they were children, even if all aspect of his former self is gone, Techie is his brother. Nothing will change that. “Now, let’s find some clothes. I’m not letting you stay in here. You’ll come to my quarters. They are much more comfortable.”

 

            Techie smiled as his brother ordered someone to find some form of civilian clothing for him. He might be a General, but it is still nice to see his brother again. He rested on the pillow waiting for the change of clothing. His eyes took in everything around him. They zoomed in and out, dissecting each little section they could find. Never had he seen technology so advanced. Well, he has seen it before, but this is just perfection in his opinion. Techie could look at this room all day trying to figure out where all the weak points were along with how to make them stronger.

 

            He was interrupted from his thoughts when some clothes were thrown onto his bed. “Put these on,” he ordered. “Then we’ll get you out of here.”

 

            Techie smiled taking the clothing in his hands. They were so different than what he was wearing before. Not exactly fancy, but they won’t scratch against his skin. He went to change into the new clothes. Hux smiled fondly. That quickly faded when he remembered Ren often made visits to his room. He can figure that out when he comes in. Besides, he is probably far too entertained by torturing the prisoners to even want to come and see him. This will give Hux some more time to spend with Techie. He won’t exactly complain about spending time with his brother. Techie came out of the changing room. Hux smiled.

 

            “Follow me,” he told him. Techie followed behind excited about seeing the room his brother had.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kylo had successfully gotten information out of all the people they had managed to capture from the Ma-Ma Clan. They provided some interesting insight into how they were able to hack into their systems to steal the technology. Apparently there was someone they referred to as Techie. A few of them had seen glances at the guy while others had no idea who that guy was. All they really knew about him is that he could hack into the First Order systems with no problem. Hux would not be very happy to hear about this person. He made his way down to the General’s room. That is where he felt his presence.

 

            The strange is that there is someone in there with him. It felt similar to Hux, only less strong willed. Kylo hurried to the room a little worried about the man he decided to like. He arrived to the room typing in the access code barging into the room. To his surprise he saw Hux asleep on his bed with another person that was not him. He remembered his twin brother. They shared similar looks, but that was it. The other one had longer red hair, redness around the eyes, and what looked to be a tattoo on his head. He reached out for through the Force to probe his mind a little bit when Hux opened his eyes.

 

            “Don’t you dare touch him,” snapped the General. The sibling made some form of noise before Hux ran a gentle hand over his head. “We will talk later. He needs rest.”

 

            “What is he doing in your bed?” Kylo asked a little outraged by this. It took Hux months just to work up the courage just to hold hands when not inside this room and even then it is done in secret. This is something strange.

 

            “We will talk later, Ren,” Hux snapped. “Don’t you dare touch him either.”

 

            Kylo didn’t say anything. Instead he walked off very irritated by what he just witnessed. He had never seen the General so hands on something before now. He was actually comforting his brother. He was being so gentle with him. It is hard to believe that a General of the First Order could resort back to being a child whenever his brother returns to him. It is disgusting. This brother of his has got to go. He is sleeping where he should be sleeping. Well he will allow them some little alone time. After all, they haven’t seen each other in many years perhaps it will be back to normal in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kylo went to report to Hux about the information he gathered. He refused to write a formal report, despite how Hux hates it. Not his problem. Right now all he has to do is scare away this Brenan that Hux seems to have a desperate need to cling on to. It is so weird. Ren will just have to try his best to get rid of this little annoyance as best he can. He strode into the room confidently, projecting all sorts of rage and power out for Hux to feel. He came to the office to find that brother of his working on the data pad.

 

            Hux was watching him work his fingers, eyes looking over the screen. Kylo then noticed the reason why the skin around the eyes was red. He had bionic eyes. They scanned the pad in his hand like it was the best thing he had ever gotten his hands on. Hux then looked at him with that stern expression he always wore.

 

            “You’re here, Ren,” he stated like he knew it meant everything. “I assume you’ll finally tell me what the prisoners have to say.”

 

            “Should I go?” Techie asked.

 

            “You can stay here,” Hux assured him. He smiled a little. Kylo was really getting irritated about this. He is showing signs of affection that are meant for him. “Go on.”

 

            “Most of what I learned is how they were able to hack into our systems,” he explained. “Some technician is apparently very gifted with hacking out systems. Perhaps if he is still out there the Ma-Man Clan might reform. Since the leader is still out there.” The brother dropped the data pad on the ground upon hearing that. Kylo ignored and continued to talk. “Perhaps if we find this Techie, as they called him, then he will lead us to where this Ma-Ma is hiding.”

 

            “I don’t know where she is,” the brother told him. “I-I was hoping she would die. If she is… If she is alive then…” He curled in on himself.

 

            “Ren, let’s talk outside,” Hux said. They walked outside. “My brother is Techie. He’s the one that has been hacking into our systems.”

 

            “That explains why they knew so much about First Order technology,” Kylo said. “We should report him. Have him questioned.”

 

            “I’ve already done that,” Hux told him. “I even have it written in a formal layout. But we should not talk about the details of finding and capturing Ma-Ma around him.” Kylo glared at him through the helmet. He was angry that Hux couldn’t give him any more details. “Don’t give me that look. Hasn’t he been through enough?”

 

            “What exactly did he go through?” Kylo asked. “Surely it is not any worse than other slaves have gone through.”

 

            Hux sighed. “Please, for once, listen to me,” he almost pleaded. That was new. His brother really did something to him. “I finally have him back after all these years. He’s in a delicate state right now and I don’t want anything to risk having him taken. _Again_.”

            “So you want me to protect him?” Kylo asked, almost a little bitterly.

 

            Hux didn’t say anything. The ginger looked at Kylo’s hands. He grabbed one hesitantly. “You and your Knights,” he determined. “I don’t want anything to happen to him for as long as I am breathing, he will be protected.”

 

            Kylo lifted his free hand running it against Hux’s cheek softly. As much as he hated how the General let his guard down so much when he was around his brother it is the one thing that will make him happy. Fuck he hated how weak he is around this man. “Only for you, General,” he said.

 

            “Thank you, Ren,” he muttered. “I’ll go get Techie. He needs to go back to my room. Promise me you won’t hurt him.”

 

            “I promise,” he said. “But do you expect me to spend time with him all day?”

 

            “Only until I get proper guards and when the other Knights return,” Hux assured him. Kylo groaned as Hux walked back into his office. It will be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kylo looked at Techie across couch. The twin was nervously playing with a data pad. His eyes would occasionally look up at Kylo like he was worried about something. He should be worried. He’s stealing his Hux away. He hated this other Hux. He doesn’t even consider him one. Techie put the date pad down to look at Kylo. The way they zoomed in and out made him a little worried about what could be going through his mind. Ren cannot touch it since Hux has forbidden him. God he hopes his Knights will return soon because he is tired of this.

 

            “Y-you and my brother think you’re really smart,” Techie suddenly said. God he didn’t even sound like he was an Imperial born child.

 

            “What does that mean?” He asked.

 

            “I would prefer the mask be off,” said Techie. “It makes me uncomfortable.” He unhinged the mask letting out the air. Techie smiled. “But you two have been secretly messaging each other. Though they’re disguised as simple business messages or even memos it still clearly reads as like love letters.”

 

            “Hux would be insult if you called them that,” Kylo laughed. “How did you figure out though?”

 

            “Not hard to figuring out the code you use,” he shrugged. “You call him by our last name?”

 

            “He hates Armitage,” Kylo smirked. “I thought you would know that?”

 

            “I always called him Tage,” he admitted. “But that was long ago. Back when-back when we were cadets.” The other Hux looked down at the data pad. He was thinking about something the way his eyes clicked. “Do you care about Tage? Like really care about him?”

 

            “It’s a strange relationship we have,” Kylo explained. “We don’t outright say those things. But in a weird way out of all the people in all of the galaxies there is no one I would rather be with.”

 

            “Tage and I would spend late nights together watching stars,” Techie mused. “Out of all the people I ever interacted with I always wanted to be with him. I felt safe with him.”

 

            Kylo looked at him. Techie was a pathetic excuse for a person, completely broken without any hope of repair. Yet he is competition for him. Hux already prefers his company over his. He saw the way he connected with him the moment this Techie was brought aboard the _Finalizer_. There were simple bonds that were to never be broken. He figured that he would have a bond with a sibling if he had any.

 

            Kylo stood up and walked towards the General’s secret stash of drinks. He brought out some bourbon. “You need something to calm your nerves,” he explained. He took out two glasses. He then poured the amber liquid into the glasses. Techie looked at it with a little distaste. “You don’t need a drink?” He shook his head. Kylo groaned taking a big gulp from the glass. He needed a drink. This Hux was not like the one he had gotten used to after all these years. No. He was different. In a weird way Kylo felt more compelled to watch after him than _his_ Hux. Techie looked down at the floor.

 

            Not many words were spoken between them. At one point techie fell asleep on the couch. Kylo chose to ignore him. There was no reason he should treat him special. It is not like he owes this Hux anything. No. That is not true. He is doing this because he is related to his Hux. He means something special to the man he decided to spend his time with. Techie actually means something. He means more to Hux than he ever will be. Kylo hated it.

 

* * *

 

 

            It was after Hux’s shift that the First Order General returned holding some food that he planned on giving to his brother. He gently woke his brother by shaking him. “I brought you something to eat,” Hux told his brother. Techie opened his eyes looking around. They clicked about adjusting to the light. Kylo watched in mild disgust as Hux ate with his brother talking about the events he had missed. Techie seemed to like hearing Hux talk about all the technical aspects of designing _Star Killer Base_ and about all the improvements he had done when he first became General. Techie seemed impressed and appeared to be enjoying it, though it was hard to tell since he always looked like a kicked puppy. To Kylo it is pitiful when comparing him to Hux. No. this Techie is only monopolizing his time with Hux.

 

            Surely Hux would not pick him over Kylo. Surely Hux will return to be his again. However, Kylo was stuck looking at the two twins sleeping on the bed together. It. Was. Disgusting.

 

            It took so long before Kylo could sleep like that with Hux. It took so long for him to accept that they were actually together. Yet this Techie is able to show up without any word and just steal his Hux. Kylo was not a quitter though. Oh no. Kylo will not give Hux up for anything. Even if that means coming between him and his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

            The next few cycles were uneventful, other than Kylo constantly being the protector of Techie. There was nothing special about him other than how he was able to work on the tech of the First Order like it was some sort of plaything. Kylo will admit that it was very interesting to see. At least he found something that he could actually like about him. He just seemed very natural working among the different technologies that were on the ship. The way his eyes clicked excitedly when Hux asked for his help or when there was an emergency fix-up it was a little endearing to see his hands work quickly. His programming skills were also far beyond anyone in the First Order. Hux explained that Techie was far ahead of his class in certain aspects, including programming and star destroyer design. Overall Hux said that he and his brother shared the same thoughts. They were close that they were seen as the highest ranking students in the academy.

 

            Kylo then began to wonder how this has affected their relationship now since Techie was back. To Ren it seemed like it worked very well. Hux was always soft spoken around Techie, never raised his voice and would often talk to him like he was an equal. Even when Kylo briefly spoke to Hux about his brother he would have nothing negative to say about him. Perhaps since when they were younger all they had were each other. Even now it is easy to tell how much Hux cared for his twin brother. It was strange to see the great General Hux so kind of caring towards someone of lesser status. This kind side of Hux’s often showed through the most when they were in privacy.

 

            One particular evening Kylo was with Hux and Techie. Ren was watching them interact on the couch. Techie and Hux were on the floor playing around with something Hux had brought that Techie would enjoy. It was copper wiring. It is cheap, easy to find, so there was not it would not be missed. What he could see is that they were building little wire sculptures of various objects. He could hear them laugh, which was odd, about the different sculptures they were building. Techie lined up the wire creations on the floor lined up perfectly. Kylo noticed how Techie’s eyes lit up when he was doing this activity. They clicked happily as he delicately twisted his fingers around to make the figures. Hux even seemed to be mildly enjoying himself. Just seeing these two interact made something in Kylo just hate it.

 

            He was jealous of Techie he could admit to himself. Ren could admit that he just wanted Hux all to himself. Yet, that would not look very good. It is hard to make him actually like Techie simply because he was stealing his Hux away. The technician himself was not bad. Kylo found certain parts about him to be quiet charming. The way he would get excited when working on programs or fixing something that had been broken was almost enduring. Then there was the way how he would cower under the simplest gaze. Poor Techie could hardly look anyone in the eyes. Often time when he was out of the room he would avoid looking at people, even when someone would try to have a conversation with him he would just mumble and look down at his own feet. Hux, and possibly Kylo, were the only ones that he ever really properly looked at.

 

            Sometimes Ren would stumble upon him panicking in a small closet. He would wrap his cloak around him taking him back to the safety of the General’s quarters. It was the least he could do since he was supposed to be protecting him. Kylo will not admit that he actually enjoyed helping Techie and making him feel safe, but he had grown a soft spot for Techie. Gradually as time passed his feelings of jealous had evolved to something more. Gradually he began to sleep with both Hux and Techie in the same bed, each of them keeping the other warm. Techie became more relaxed around Kylo. It was a nice feeling to have.

 

            Ren realized that he had grown to like Techie one night when they were watching the stars out in front of them. Techie was curled up between both him and Hux falling asleep. Hux was too falling asleep beside his brother. Kylo looked over to the twins, both wrapped in a blanket, slowly closing their eyes. In that moment Ren knew he did not want anything to happy to either of the Hux twins. They were his, whether he wanted them or not, and he had every intention of keeping them safe. Ren will ensure the safety of these two gingers with his very life. Kylo did not know why he felt such a need to protect these two, though Hux was more than capable. There was something special about them though even he could not understand.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Ren, I hope you are ready,” Hux spoke a bit irritable. He looked over at Techie with a soft expression on his face. “Are you certain you want to remain on the _Finalizer_? The planet we are going to is supposedly very beautiful with lots of open air and fields. It will be better than some place like this.” Hux and Kylo were to go to a diplomatic meeting discussing the new trade deals with a planet interested in joining the First Order. Hux is not one to pass up a chance to gain a new ally. He wished that Techie would join them though. It would be nice to get some fresh air and enjoy the nature of the planet.

 

            Techie nodded his head. “I-I’m be fine here,” he mumbled. “Wou-wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

 

            The last part only made Hux frown looking to his twin brother. “You’re not a bother,” he told Techie. “If you were a problem you wouldn’t be on this ship right now. I want you to enjoy yourself and I thought you would like to go.”

 

            Techie smiled looking at his latest wire creation. He reached his hand out giving it to Hux. “I’ll come once the deal is settled,” he promised. “N-No reason for me to be there until it is secure, right?”

 

            Hux accepted the wire sculpture with a smile. “Right as always,” he said. He stuck it inside his coat pocket, Kylo Ren walked out of the room. He caught the last few moments of what was happening between the two. He did not like it. Mainly because when they talked like this it sounded like they were saying goodbye to each other for the last time. Perhaps they never got to say it all those years ago. “If anything goes wrong contact me on my com.” He looked at Kylo Ren. “Are you finally ready to go?”

 

            Kylo nodded his head. He sent some positive feelings towards Techie. He had been doing that recently. It seems to help him calm down a lot. The little ginger waved them off as they left the room. The ride to the planet was pleasant. Ren and Hux discussed aspects of what this treaty would entail. They would have access to resources and they would provide troops for them. In return they will not be forcibly conquered. Hux felt pretty good about this deal. The planet was very luscious with field stretching miles among miles around. The resources were also very much desired. Although a part of him wants Techie to join them.

 

            “Why do you think he did not want to come with us?” Hux asked. Kylo took in his posture. It was normal like always. The only thing that seemed different is that he had a bit of a concerned face. “He would love it there. It would have reminded him of our home.”

 

            “Maybe he didn’t want you worrying about him,” Kylo smiled though no one could see it. “Like you are now.”

 

            Hux gave him a look of disgust. Kylo laughed lightly. “It’s not funny Ren,” Hux defended. “You’re worrying about him too. So don’t give me any shit.”

 

            Kylo did not respond. He knew he was right. Hux had noticed his concern for Techie as well. They were both in a weird way very concerned over the little technician. He was just so tiny and broken it was hard not to be so concerned with him. Somehow Techie just got involved in their lives. Hux won’t complain and neither would Kylo considering they feel the same way. They wanted to keep him safe. Kylo came to see him as a younger brother… Who happened to be older than him… It did not matter. He still acted like a scared little kid.

 

            They arrived on the planet and Hux was right back to General mode. It was interesting to see how he could flip a switch like that. He had to admit it was interesting to see how quickly he changed. He became the same cold blooded General of the First Order that everyone saw him as. It was really so entertaining. Kylo liked to think that he was one of the few that he allowed to see the softer side of him. The way he spoke with such conviction and enthusiasm. No one could ever look away from him. No one could deny him.

 

            The meeting went through easily enough with no major conflicts. One of the advisors would get ahead of themselves and try to outsmart Hux. That did not work very well. He gave them a lot of trouble. Eventually they came to an agreement that Hux was very pleased with. Kylo and Hux would be staying in guest’s rooms for the next couple days as they worked out the details of their agreement more in depth. When the two settled down for the night Hux contacted Techie to see if he wanted to come to the planet. Ren watched as he talked to his brother. The smile that he rarely wore shined ever so brightly. He had to admit that it was a sight to see. Techie decided to come down as long as Ren was the one transporting him there. Kylo of course agreed.

 

            Kylo came to pick up Techie who was happy to see him. He had grown to like Kylo just like Ren had grown to like Techie. He talked about stuff that he had found out about their computers and how he planned on improving it. He would get his brother’s permission first, but he seemed so excited to be discussing this. It was so nice to see him this happy about something.

 

            When they arrived to the guest room Techie began chatting playfully to him about new programs that he could make for the First Order and how it could be improved. Hux listened to him, seeming very interested in what he was saying. The rest of the day the three were outside in the gardens enjoying the fresh air and wonderful plant life. Techie seemed the most interested in the flowers that were growing judging by the sound his eyes made. Kylo smiled seeing them relaxed in the gardens. It was like them being kids again. It was so odd, but sweet all the same.

 

            Ren then felt something he hadn’t felt in such a long time. There was a need to keep things the way they were for once. It was like that back when he was a child, but now it was even stronger. Now had the power and the means the keep everything where it was. Now that he had them it was fine. Everything would be just fine.

 

            “Ren,” Hux’s voice cut through his thoughts quickly. It snapped him out of any sort of thoughts he had brewing in his mind. He looked at the General to see that he and Techie were in more civilian clothing. “We are going out to look around the town. Would you be interested in coming?” Kylo knew it was out of being kind and not that he really wanted him to come. On any other day if it were just him and Hux they would go out together to see the sites and stuff, but he knew that the two only wanted to spend time together.

 

            “I’ll be fine here,” Kylo assured them. He was a little disappointed that he would not go with them making sure that both of the Hux twins were safe. However, it was good for them to spend some alone time together. It had been so long since they were together and talking like brothers. It made Kylo wonder what they were like before all of this happened. Hux simply told him:

 

* * *

 

 

           _“We were both lonely children, being who are mother was,” Hux explained looking at the ceiling. Techie was on his own bed now, but sometime later he would return like always. “But we were never truly lonely as long as we had each other. When it came time for us to go to the academy we were prepared. We bother knew our paths. I was destined to be a brilliant General and strategist. Techie, Bren when he was younger, was supposed to rise up the ranks as well to become a mechanic that would design massive weapons that will make the systems bow before the First Order. But then he was taken away. I had to become both to make up for my other half.”_

_Hux was silent for a period of time turning his head to look at Ren. Armitage never made a habit of looking deeply into someone’s eyes unless they were passionate about something: either killing someone or wanting to have wild sex. But this was different. It was like Hux was letting Ren into some part of his mind that he has never seen. “When he was gone I was so lonely Kylo. No one understood me or even wanted to be near me. Then… Then you came along and something changed. At first I thought you were all sorts of things ranging from dramatic to pretentious and then there was just you. I didn’t feel lonely anymore. It wasn’t until he came back that I realized that the other part of my life was still missing. That the other side of myself was gone. It’s good to have him back.”_

_“You feel happy and feel complete,” Kylo offered with a fond smile that he rarely gave. Hux laughed a little nodding his head. “It’s a different feeling. All the more reason you need to protect it, Hux. Even if that means having the galaxy fear you, even if it means alienating yourself from everyone else, just know that you will have the one thing that keeps you fighting will also be there.”_

_“I expect you to be there with me when I destroy the galaxy,” Hux told him seriously._

            _Kylo smiled running a hand through his short ginger hair. “You don’t think you’ll be taking it over alone, do you?” Ren joked around with him. For a second it was good. It felt like they were not facing against the galaxy and not supposed to be the great General Hux and Kylo Ren leader of the Knights of Ren. This felt like they were just each other. Sure enough Techie came crawling onto the bed snuggling between the two of them. Slowly he becomes comfortable and falling asleep. It was one of the few times that his eyes stopped moving so nervously and frantically.  Kylo listened to the breathing of the two Hux twins enjoying the warmth. He feels bad that they spent so much time apart. It would have been interesting to see how they would grow up to be if they actually fulfilled their proper destinies._

_For now he will settle for being there for the two Hux twins and be their protector. Neither would be alone. Neither would be scared. Neither would be separated ever again. That is the only thing he can do to preserve their happiness._

 

* * *

 

 

            Kylo waited for the Hux twins to return in his room looking through items on the datapad for news or something about the planet. Then something caught his eye. Something that had eluded them for this time. Mostly likely because they have more important things, but what stuck out is that there was a wanted sign for the leader of the Ma-Ma gang. He recalled that they had Techie is their custody when they found him. They have been searching for them since they had gotten Techie safe, but none of the members knew where their terrifying leader went off to. Not even Techie knew. But then again Hux did very little press for any information about the woman. Kylo did not either, not with how delicate Techie is.

 

            But now he was a little worried about him. If this woman happened to be on this planet then Techie might be in danger. Or worse Hux was also in danger. Ren left the room searching for Hux and Techie. He was worried about them at this point. There was no way this woman would get a hold of a powerful General. Hux wouldn’t give up without a fight. Still it was for some concern.

 

            “Hux,” Kylo spoke through the com. He waited a few minutes for a reply.

 

            “Ren what’s wrong?” Hux asked a bit annoyed. Kylo was relieved. It was Hux’s voice. “What’s wrong? You’re worrying me.”

 

            “Um, there is something we need to discuss when you get back,” Kylo informed him not wanting to have Techie worry about Ma-Ma being around. “Just hurry back. I can meet you somewhere though.”

 

            “Kylo I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” he snapped at him. Kylo knew he was angry, but he was still worried about him.

 

            “It’s something involving the Ma-Ma gang,” Kylo finally told him honestly. Hux was silent on the other end. It was weird to see him this silent.

 

            “I’ll be back soon,” he informed him through the com. Kylo felt better. “Don’t bother meeting us. I will be back soon.” Kylo smiled listening to him. “And one more thing Ren, I love you.”

 

            Kylo paused briefly at this sudden confession. It’s not the first time Hux had said that to him, but it is not normally something he says aloud for people to hear. Hux is not one to let his feelings be so full heartedly felt. It was a warning for something. Like he was letting him know everything was not good. Kylo tried trusting his instincts and knew that everything was not good. “I know,” Kylo responded. Though it sounded like something his father would say; it made him cringe a little.

 

            The transmission ended as the Kylo thought about where Hux would be. If anything Techie would be with him, scared, terrified, perhaps even border lining panic attack. Kylo would find them and bring them back. He promised Hux that he would protect him. He promised to protect this weird little mish mash of a family. Kylo knew what he had to do. It was no longer just some simple mission. A General was taken. Not just any normal General, but one of the First Order, one of the brightest. If they think he will lie down so easily then they are wrong. Kylo just wonders how long it will take until they begin beating on him just to tell the man to shut up.

 

            Hux spit on the ground. Techie slowly approached his brother making sure he was alright. His face was bruised up with red splotches all over the place. It was not pretty to look at in the slightest. Techie felt awful that his brother was being punished for doing something they told him to do. Ma-Ma looked coldly at the twins like they were the scum of the earth.

 

            “I had no idea you had such connections to the First Order,” Ma-Ma spoke. Her voice was calm as she thought through her next couple of words. “But to expect another of you to exists in this world. More importantly a valuable asset such as the great General Hux is now a present before us.”

 

            Hux rolled his eyes. “If you think you have some leg up on the First Order you are mistaken,” he told her. It was a brutal honest reality he lived in that his life meant nothing.

 

            “Wouldn’t Kylo Ren come to save you?” One lackey asked crossing his arms.

 

            Hux glared at Ma-Ma answering the questions. “Kylo Ren and I detest each other,” he spoke as honestly as possible. It was not a lie to the public eye.

 

            “Then why did you tell him you loved him?” Ma-Ma asked.

 

            “What’s some unrequited love?” Hux smirked. “A one night thing sort of leaves a touched starved army brat like me wishing for human contact.” The woman raised an eyebrow looking at him. “You can’t blame someone for trying to get some last minute pity or love. Kylo Ren might not be much, but he certainly has a great dick and is a good fuck.”

 

            Ma-Ma rolled her eyes. She began walking around like she was thinking. It was clear that Techie could be back under her control. His brother was already in such a delicate state from seeing her. Now it was made worse with him being here. The only thing he was worried about is when Kylo came how much of a blood bath it would be. However it was hard for him to track him down in this current state. Hux needed to buy them time right now. Ren would find them eventually then they will be sorry.

 

            “Send the General to the room,” Ma-Ma told one of her men. They grabbed Hux dragging him somewhere. Techie held onto his brother tightly. The woman looked down at the way her technical assistant held onto his brother.

 

            “Please don’t take him away,” he begged worried about his brother’s safety.

 

            She sighed going to him. “What would you do if I kept him here?” She asked coolly. “You’ve been out of my reach for quite some time now, kid, and I think you need to be reminded of what exactly you’re a part of. Because as far as I can tell you are not of First Order and you are my property. I intend to keep it that way. The only thing is what to do with you General Hux. But I have an idea.” She took out a knife that appeared to be very sharp ready to cut into flesh.

 

            She then gives a signal telling them to take away the General. Techie tried holding onto him, but he was forced to be separated from his brother. “It’s okay Bren,” Hux whispered to him. “Kylo will find us. I promise.” He was then taken away. Techie shook nervously as he looked at Ma-Ma. Right now at this moment he had never been more terrified. A sadistic smile spread on her face as she looked at the poor technician.

 

            “Now, what are we going to do with you?” She asked.

 

* * *

 

 

            Hours passed. Perhaps even a day or two. Either way Techie knew that Hux had been screaming for a rather long time and it is only recently that he had stopped. She must be doing a number on his brother. Ma-Ma was making him hack into the First Order files digging up some information on when their next delivery is so they can get some of the supplies that they had lost when the First Order caught them last time. They were lucky that the last time they stole from the First Order that they got off fairly scratch free. Now it is different. They have a General. They have Kylo Ren hunting them down. Techie needed to help any way he can to let Kylo know where they are at.

 

            Stealthily he sent little signals to the Knight on their whereabouts. Techie managed to discover the coordinates of the planet they were on, some place on the Outer Rims. Now all he had to do is wait. Techie is certain that Kylo would come and rescue him. Over the past couple of weeks he noticed how caring the Knight had become and wanted to care for him. It was like they had a little family. It was a lot better than his previous situations. Now he had to try to protect his brother. He had to prevent him from being broken like he was. Ma-Ma has that ability on people to where she pushes them to a breaking point where they have no choice, but to follow her. Techie was not like that anymore. Techie had a family to protect now. Armitage found him again and it was the greatest feelings he had ever felt. Now it was his turn to keep him safe.

 

            “What are you doing?” He heard Ma-Ma ask. She had a blade in her hand. Techie thought he was stealthy in the signal he sent to Kylo Ren. “I thought we were on the same team. Why are you doing this to me now?” She asked looking very angry at him. Techie shook nervously. “Is it to protect your brother? He’s tough. A lot stronger than you were. I can change that soon though. But I need you on my side.”

 

            “It’s not fair,” Techie said. “He shouldn’t be involved. He’s a Fist Order officer. He’s my… my…”

 

            “Brother,” she finished it for him. “And shouldn’t family suffer together? I mean, you clearly want the punishment.” She brought the blade closer to his stomach. Techie began to panic feeling the cold touch against him.  Panic spread through his body as he looked at the woman. She smirked devilishly at him. “So, I can do that for you. But first tell me who are you sending these messages to? Don’t lie either.”

 

            The blade touched his skin forcing Techie to back up against her. “Kylo Ren,” he answered her question. “I don’t think he’ll come.”

 

            “I think he will,” she spoke calmly. “But he won’t be expecting a fight. People cower in fear of stuff they don’t understand. I know who he is. I’ll fight him. Keep going. Let’s have him pay us a visit.”

 

 

            What Ma-Ma did not know is that Kylo stood looking at the building that held Techie and Hux inside of it. His light saber was ignited ready to tear about through any unfortunate person that dares cross his path. He approached the place ready to kill and maim and destroy. No one touched his family, not even the feared Ma-Ma clan. Shots were fired all around him but in this state he was calm and collected. No one would get the best of him.

 

            Ma-Ma practically growled when she heard one of her men say that someone was killing them left and right and they suddenly went silent. She knew that it was time to get out of this place. She looked at the man before her. There was no way she would let him live not after this. “It’s a shame this had to be done,” she told him impaling the blade into his stomach. Techie cried out in pain as the woman made her escape. There was no telling what was happening. Techie began to black out because of the pain he was in.

 

            There were parts of scattered memory as he heard familiar voices. Techie recalled his brother coming to his aid along with Kylo picking him up and speaking soft words to him to keep him present and there. It felt like a dream that he was unaware of when he fell asleep. All that was in his mind were the happy times that he and his brother shared with each other. They would play galactic battle with each other. Hux would always win, but it was fun playing with him. They were brothers after all. Now they had each other back. It felt like so much had changed and yet Techie was still happy. His brother made a name for himself to spite his father, to prove their father wrong. Now they could be a family again. Even if they were only together for a short time now it was some of the best memories Techie had made in years.

 

* * *

 

 

            When Techie woke up he saw Kylo Ren and General Hux in the medical room with him. Hux was asleep leaning against the Knight. Ren was up and watching over the two. The way the Knight’s hand would gently rub circles on his back. It was nice and perfect to see them like this. The only thing that he was concerned about is why the two were there waiting for him to wake up. Surely they know that it is not worth their time to worry about his health.

 

            “If you think you are useless then you are wrong,” Kylo said. His mask was off so Techie could see every worry line, every sparkle in his eye. “Your brother was worried. You lost a lot of blood. Be lucky that we got you somewhere in time.”

 

            “W-what about Ma-Ma?” Techie asked a little worried that she was still alive and ready to hunt them down.

 

            “Dealt with,” Hux mumbled in his sleep. It was clear that he was half listening. Techie smiled fondly at his brother.

 

            “I was worried about you,” Kylo told him. “I have come to view you as a family member of sorts.” Techie looked at him with his eyes clicking. “I promised myself that I would never let anything happen to my family. You’re my family. I failed you.”

 

            Techie felt the weight of his words. It was nice to hear him say that they are family, but at the same time he did not fail anything. He did his job. He protected and saved Hux. “B-but my brother…” He was cut off by Kylo.

 

            “It doesn’t matter just about your brother,” he said. “The important thing is out family. You, me, and Armitage.”

 

            “Please don’t use my first name,” he spoke against curling in on himself.

 

            “I won’t let anything happen to you,” Kylo spoke truthfully. “I won’t let anything happen to our family.”

 

            “Y-you really believe we are family?” Techie asked a little uncertain what to think of all this. Kylo nodded his head.

 

            “If you are going to hug wait until I am awake,” Hux spoke again. Kylo smiled fondly at the sleeping General.

 

            This might not be the most ideal family, but to Kylo Ren it is one of the best things he has to one. Not even his biological family understood him like these two descendants of the Empire were. They were different, unconventional, and complete disasters of human beings; however, that is what Kylo is as well. At least with the tree of them forming this special and tiny little family they can get the affection they want, even if it is not the easiest at times. At least with the three together they can take on any sort of obstacle that stands in their way. An example: a giant star.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! I hope it is everything you wanted! I hope you had a Happy Holiday season and will have a wonderful New Year! You deserve it! Thank you very much! Stay amazing and love yo face!


End file.
